Heart of Sorrow
by Kosmic
Summary: I hope I picked the right Genres for this. Basaicly what would you do if you were about to say I love you to a girl you loved and found out she just got a boyfriend? Complete
1. The Girl I Lost

**Kosmic: **I give this one-shot out of my sorrow heart. A melody that I am listening to is full of sorrow and I want to express that out to everyone. I just want to inform everyone sorrow is my favorite emotion.

**The Heart of Sorrow**

**Raimundo Pov**

I am looking at a full moon tonight. The full moon gave me. Enough light to reflect my life here in the temple. I could hear a melody from nature itself. It reflected my broken heart. It started this morning.

**-Morning-**

I woke up feeling refreshed and alive. Over the years here in the temple I have had a crush on Kimiko. Today I am going to tell her that I love her. I got out of bed and got dressed for the day then walked out of my room.

I saw Clay carving away on a peace of wood. He would always do that when something is up. I decided to walk up to him and tell Kimiko I love here later.

"Clay my main man what's up?" I asked him and he looked at me kind of worried.

"Partner things up with me." He told me as I got a bit confused.

"What do you mean nothings up with you? You are carving wood and you only do that when something is up." I told him as he looked at me and cute off the head of the wood that looked a lot like me.

"Rai I know how you think almost. Yea you are right something is up. The thing is about you. I am sorry Rai." He told me as he just started to walk away.

I do not know what he meant about that. Well I got to find Kim and tell her how I feel. I looked around until I was told she was in the kitchen. So I went to the kitchen and what I saw broke my heart. I saw Kim and Omi kissing on the lips.

I sank right then and there. My heart felt like a ship sinking at sea, my body felt like it went numb. My eyes were about to tear up until my mind told me this could be Kim showing Omi how to kiss. Everything went back to normal.

I walked off thinking I will tell Kim later when no one is around. I am glade I did not brake out. I walked for a while until I saw Clay.

"You saw them kissing didn't you?" He said to me as I nodded.

"Yea it looks like Kimiko is teaching or showing Omi how to kiss." I told him as he laughed a little and shook his head no.

"Partner I heard it perfectly this morning when you were still asleep. Omi told Kim he loved her. Kimiko said she loved him back. I know you love her." He told me as I started to snap out.

"That is not true! You are just saying that just to get me angry aren't you!" I shouted at him as I made him fall back and he shook his head no.

"Rai it is true I swear." He told me as I did not believe him.

"I will tell her I love her and she will say she loves me back you will see." I said as some tears quickly ran out of my eyes as I ran off looking for Kim again. I found her alone and walked up to her.

"Hi there Rai how has your morning been." She said looking at me in a smile. My heart started to beat.

"It has been all right. Clay told me Omi said to you he loved you and you said that back. Isn't that just funny?" I said to her as she looked at me strangely.

"How is that funny Rai? It is true that did happen." She said to me as my heart broke again. I look hurt as my heart now felt like it just exploded into a million of pieces.

"Rai are you okay? You look hurt really badly." She said to me as tears started to come out like a waterfall.

"Kim ever sense I saw you here in this temple I I… I have had a crush on you." I said as she just realized why I looked so hurt. "This morning I woke up saying to myself that I will tell you I love you and I do." I said to Kim as she looked a bit uneasy.

"Rai I have had small crushes on you, Clay, and Omi. I was waiting for the day one of you would say I love you to me. Sorry Rai but I love Omi. I just cannot turn my back on him. I am sorry." She said and started to walk away.

**-Back to normal time-**

Every sense then my heart has been in pain. The girl I wanted for a long time loves someone else. Why couldn't I have said in like weeks ago? Why did I have to be so late to have said I love you to Kimiko?

Tears started to fill my eyes up again. The melody of sorrow this light from the moon fits my broken heart. I do not even know if I should continue this live of mine. There is a saying earth is always there for you, fire dances where there are people, water brings life to others, and wind travels on an empty path.

I am on that empty. My heart is empty and I feel empty. This is my heart of sorrow.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I hoped everyone enjoyed and this is a one-shot. If someone wants to they may go off this and make it a story. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Love I have Not

**Kosmic: **Do to popular demand I will make this a story. I hope all of you are happy now. I am warning you though I made this out of sadness. Also, the ending of this story will end up with two people dieing. Sorry for the spoiler, at least I did not tell you who they are.

**Love I have Not**

**Raimundo Pov**

It has been a month ever sense I found out Kim love's Omi. Ever sense then everything has changed. A girl named Jill came to the temple with a girl dragon. Jill and Clay are now in love. The female dragon name Fay fell in love with Dojo. I felt so alone with no one to love.

Other then everyone at the temple Jack Spicer and Katnappe are going out. Chase Young and Wuya have been seen kissing too. Every where I go there is love. Everyone has someone to love but me.

I felt like I was fading away. Everyone was ignoring me or something. Kimiko and Jill talk to each other about Clay and Omi. Omi and Clay talk to each about Kimiko and Jill.

I am now training unlike the others who are making out with each other. I trained hard every day. Master Fung is the only one who notices me. He has given everyone their own free will to do whatever they want.

Master Fung was happy that I kept on training. He helped out at times to teach me too. But he has gotten old and he can't keep up. As the other did not really notice. I was hoping Omi would notice it more then keeping his eyes on Kimiko. Master Fung was basically Omi's father.

I tried my best to help Master Fung but he is too stubborn to take it. I remembered my child hood days. I was adopted into a family that owns a circis. My real family died and I wont let Master Fung die. Master Fung was like a father to me a bit.

A week later Master Fung has died and everyone was there. We all took up some words to him. When Omi went up to speak, I felt sad for him.

"Master Fung was a father to all of us. Mainly a father to me sense I never had a father. I was with Master Fung for a long time as he took care of me. He was a great master as a father to me. I help took care of him when he was ill. I hope we can go on with his spirit leaving on in us." Omi spoke as every clapped. Once it was my turn I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Master Fung he…" I had nothing and everyone was starring at me. I know if I didn't they think ill of me. "Master Fung I know you are with us even though you have died. You have watched over us during the good and the bad. You helped us as we helped you. I wish you were still with us. It is hard for me because I have lost my true family. Please watch over us as you were alive." I finally said as I looked back and saw most of them in shock at what I said.

I just walked away thinking that no one really cares about me. I know I am right that no one cares about me.

A week later I decided to go home to Rio. I am not sure if I want to stay home or just to visit. I defiantly want to go home though. That way I don't have to stay with love birds were every where.

I walked off and turned around to look at the temple. "Good bye." I turned back around and left the temple not saying a word to anyone, sense no one would care or not. After awhile I got on a plane and I was heading home.

Once I got home and saw my family I finally felt happy. I am with my family. I know they care and love me. I walked to my father as he turned around and saw me. "What are you doing back?" He asked me as I got a little scared. "I…" Before I could say a thing he started talking again. "So the might Raimundo returns. Know you, you came back because no one cares about you there in China. Well no one cares about you here. Once you left our business dropped like a fly. Everyone stop showing up. Go away you demon!" He shouted as I tear up and ran away.

I am now on the beach I loved surfing on and cried. "No one loves me. No one cares about me. Why? Why does my life have to be this way? Why?" I cried out as people only starred at me. _Why?_

After awhile once my tears dried on my face, I was walking around alone. I bumped into someone and fell back. "Sorry" I said and looked up. It was Chase Young smiling evilly at me. I was terrified that he would attack me.

"Look whom we have here Wuya." Chase said as Wuya walked over and saw me. "Lets destroy him to let the other dragons know who is boss." Wuya said as I tried to crawl away.

They both started to walk slowly to me. I closed my eyes know what will happen next.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Sorry but this story is going to be like this. All chapters will have endings like this. Please R&R and tell me what ya think.


	3. Life or Death

**Kosmic: **I have a lot more free time. So I will type my stories for all of you. Really I will type up a storm if needed.

**Evila: **(Looks over Kosmic Chapter) I thought my life was sad. I am evil yes but this… Kosmic you are so going to be flamed.

**Life or Death**

**Raimundo Pov**

About a month has passed ever sense I thought Wuya and Chase were going to kill me. They let me live to make me suffer. I was weak then and I am weak now. I am so cold sense I have been traveling by myself. I could choose to just die but that's what Chase wants.

**Flash Back**

"Wuya wait, let him live. He has no one to be with. Let his life suffer. He will see everyone in the world with someone loving them. If he kills himself then it just one less dragon to deal with." Chase said as Wuya laughed that annoying laugh of hers.

**End Flash Back**

I could just die and just end myself. I could just live but what good would come to it. I am alone in the world. My friends have not even come to look for me. They probably do not care about me.

I am walking on a mountain to the top. I do not know why. It is as if something was guiding me. Once I got to the top there was a guy just sitting there. He looked at me and smiled. "You came here because you believe no one loves' you. Am I right?" He said as I was not sure. "I don't know." I said as he began to stand up.

"People come here usually to jump off. It is said that people who could survive from jumping off a mountain. I have only seen this twice in my life. There is a saying if you do survive from jumping off a mountain then you are still needed on this world." He said as he walked up to the edge of the mountain.

I walked up to him and looked down the mountain. I could jump and see if I should live or die. _Am I even needed in live? Why should I continue this life? After all you live then die at some part of life. _I thought as I kept looking down the mountain. I looked at the guy who walked over to a rock and sat down.

"Questions a lot of people ask themselves are. Why should I live? Why am I alive? Why am I here? The answer lies in them. Life plays a role in this word as death does. What lives must die one day. No one controls your life. No one controls your destiny or fate. You have control no one else does." He said watching me as I looked back down the mountain.

"You might be right, but I need some type of help. I have never been able to decide things well." I said as he laughed at my statement. "You don't need any help. Everyone has their own mind. You can easily decide for yourself. Some times you shouldn't think, and just do what comes to mind." He told me as my mind told me to jump.

_Is that my real answer? He said don't think just do what your mind says. _I thought to myself real quick. "What else do you have to lose? The only thing you have left is your life." He said as I nodded. He is right, and I have nothing else to lose.

I closed my eyes as wind blows by me. _Good bye mom and dad, good bye my friends, good bye world, and good bye Kimiko. _I thought as I took a step off the mountain. I could feel the guy smile. "Don't say your good byes yet Raimundo. Your life is just beginning." He said in a whisper that I heard as I fell.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Sorry for this to be short. I have my reasons and if I kept going I would be going onto the next chapter. Please R&R and tell me what ya think please.


	4. Realization

**Kosmic: **(Looks at the reviews) Okay thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I have fixed them already. Like I was saying, all of these chapters will be cliff hangers, so yea cliffy. Yea well the reason why I am working on this story a bit more is because I get enough reviews to motivate me. Raimundo is broken so he would not really think about using his wind powers. There is a reason behind that guy. I AM NO MONKEY!

**Realization**

**Kimiko Pov**

I am laying on my bed with Omi. Omi of course is asleep. It has been five months ever sense we discovered Rai left. Why did he leave us? Omi told us we should give him time alone. I naturally agreed because I love him. Clay and Jill on the other hand didn't like the idea. They believe Raimundo won't come back. Dojo doesn't want to do anything but be with Fay.

I got up and walked out of my room and looked up at the night sky. I put my hands together and closed my eyes. "Master Fung if you can hear me please help Rai wherever he is." I prayed because Raimundo has always been a good friend. You just have to look past his pranks and childish fun.

Once you look passed that Raimundo is a carefree, helpful, and a charming person. _Did I saying charming? Get a hold of yourself Kim. You love Omi not Raimundo and his emerald green eyes. _I thought then nodded and went to bed.

**Raimundo**

A year has basically pasted sense I hit the ground from that mountain. _Why was I at that mountain and why can't I remember anything passed that? Who was I, what was I? _I thought to myself. A man told me that I now have a new life. He called me Raimundo. Is that my name?

I am now at a place called Rio. Everyone there ignored me like I was an insect or something. I do not know why but this place calls out to me. It is if this is my home somehow. What felt nice was the wind blowing at my hair at the beach. The cold breeze with the warmth of the sun made me feel happy.

I got up and brushed some sand off. I began to walk along the beach looking up at the nice blue sky. "It would be nice if I could fly. I could fly with the birds and be able to touch a beautiful sky." I said talking to myself not aware someone heard me.

"If one person could fly we all should." I turned and saw a girl talking. "Sorry I was listening to what you said. You seem to be an alive person to the world." She said as I just nodded. "Yea it is as if I have no care of the world. Too bad I can't remember part of my past." I said as she giggled.

"You never know what your life might have been. It might be a good idea to forget your past. You might have had a past where your real family died and no one loved you." She said as I shook my head no. "Even so it would be nice to know. You are right though. Some people might not want to remember that. I just want to just remember." I said as she frowned a little.

"There is away to remember but…" I cut her off quickly. "What there is away, tell me please." I said quickly as she turned around. "Let me finish then you can choose all right. Like I was going to say there is a down side to regaining your memory, they way I am going to tell you." She stopped and turned to me. "You have to give up your life just to remember." She said as I looked at the ground.

"You will have to die doing something very good. Saving some ones, life or getting rid of Chase Young." She said as I looked to her. "So I have to die doing something good to remember. If it is the only way then it will be worth dieing for." I said as I turned around and walked off.

_If it is the only way then it is worth dieing for. I am not afraid of death. I just have to die doing something really good. I will do anything just to remember my past. _I thought as I started to speed up in walking. I walked faster and faster as I began to run. "I will remember my past. I will remember my past!" I yelled as I began to cry.

It is my realization that I must die to remember. Where there is life there is death. You are to be born and die. There is no way to escape death. That is my realization. I will bring my death to me.

**Chase Young Pov**

I have been watching the young dragon of the wind for sometime now. I question the actions he takes by just trusting that girl. He also trusted that guy on the mountain. Both of them are motivating him to kill himself. There are different ways of regaining memory.

"I must find out who these people are, and why they are trying to kill Raimundo." I said as my darling Wuya walks into my chambers. "Is something wrong my dark prince?' She asked as I nodded. "I have been trying to figure something out that is bothering me. Now I must rest. Care to join me Wuya?" I asked as she nodded.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **That last part was to burn your eyes. No I am just joking. Please read and review then tell me what you thought.


	5. Huh

**Kosmic: **(Eyes widen) WOW! I never knew ten people would put this on alert. That just tells me I need to write more stories like this. Thank you everyone for reviewing and putting this on alert. Please enjoy the story, and now I will now shut up.

**Huh**

**Raimundo Pov**

It has been about five months that woman told me how I could get my memories back. Like she said, I must die do something really nice to regain my memory. I have been doing so much good in this world yet I have not died. "I wonder if I should keep going like this?" I said as I kept walking through a forest.

"Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" I heard just now and ran toward that direction. _I have heard those words somewhere before. _I thought as I saw a girl with black hair tied up like pigtails. She is wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with words saying Remember. Al of the sudden the area changed and her outfit went blue. She is very beautiful like an angle.

She was facing a strange girl. She has a bit of blond hair showing and is wearing a cat outfit that's all black. "Gong Ye Tam Pai!" They both yelled as I watched. They both started to climb trees that changed hugely. The girl in the blue outfit was up higher. Once she grabbed an object that looks like a bracelet everything went back to normal.

"Kimiko my love you won!" I looked over and saw a little bald kid run up to the girl. "Yea congrats Kim." A guy said in a cowboy hat. "You did good Kim." Another girl said as they all smiled.

They all look familiar to me for some reason. _Do I know them? _I thought as I looked and saw a goth kid fly down fast at them. This Kim girl looked back and looked like she was about to die. I ran fast like the wind and jump kicked the goth kid.

"No fair!" He yelled and flew off with the girl in the cat suit. "Thank you for saving my life." The girl said as the little monk glared at me. "Your welcome, I must be off." I said as I started to walk off. "Wait!" I turned and saw a small gecko slithering up. "Sense you helped out and saved her would you like something to eat. You look like you haven't eaten." The gecko said as my stomach growled. "That would be nice thank you." I said as he got huge.

Later I was in China eating with these people at a temple. I kept looking around because this place look so familiar to me. "Is something wrong um mm? Who are you if I may ask?" The girl said to me. "I am not certain of whom I am. This woman I met said Raimundo to me." I said as everyone stopped eating. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked as the little monk got up. "He can't be our Raimundo. There must be like hundreds of Raimundo's out there." He said as they all nodded.

Later before I left, I saw that girl alone away from the others. "Is something wrong um mm.?" I stuttered a little. "Its Kimiko, and yea a couple of things are wrong. That reminds me you never answer my question earlier. What was wrong back there?" Kimiko said to me as I looked down in the fountain. "For some reason this place seems as if I have been here. I lost my memory about like two years ago. I am being told if I died doing something good at that instant when I die I would remember everything." I said as she looked down.

"I see maybe, you are our Raimundo. Oh and the reason what's wrong is, I have feelings for two people. I did not tell anyone this yet. The only one person I could talk to like this was our Rai." She looked at me and I looked at her. She looked into my eyes. "It is you Rai. I can see it. Rai I do have feelings for you. I just don't want to break Omi's heart." She said as I put my hand on hers. "What! Rai don't die. Rai there is others ways of regaining your memory." Kim said as I smiled at her.

**Omi Pov**

I was spying on my girlfriend Kimiko. _No! Kimiko you are mine. I will make you mine. _I thought as I looked at Raimundo with glaring eyes. "I must get rid of Rai." I whispered and disappeared in the shadows. I got up to Raimundo when Kim left her. "You do know she lied to you." I said as he turned to me. "Kimiko will believe anything if you were our Raimundo. There are places around the world that look similar to this place. I do agree that there are many ways to regain memory, but Kimiko will hold you here. She will not let you leave so you would regain your memory. She will say things to convince you to stay." I said as his eyes watered.

"I see where your going with this. Kimiko is like me then. She will hold on to the thought of this Raimundo you all know, as I would do anything to get my memory back." He said as I started to feel bad a little for what I am doing. "Well I better leave before I make a mess of things then." Rai said and left the temple. I now I feel really low. We have all missed Raimundo, but I love Kimiko. "Sorry." I whispered and walked away with a head held low.

**Kimiko Pov**

I left Rai only for an hour and he has gone missing. I told Clay and Jill that Raimundo was our Raimundo. We have searched the whole temple. I found Omi and he told me Rai left. _Why did he leave? _I thought then cry quietly.

**End Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I know Omi went ooc in this. This is how I planned it so I am sorry. Please read and Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Life

**Kosmic: **I love all of your reviewers so much. So many people's love this and that makes me happy. I will update for all of you.

**Life**

**Raimundo Pov**

It has been about a month ever sense I was at that temple. Those people told me there are many ways to regain your memory. So death is not the only way. I am walking through a forest, going where the wind goes.

"The heart beats forever until death. Where there is life there is death. We kill animals to live. We are born into this world, and we die by this world." I turned and saw a guy leaning against a tree. It must have been he who spoke.

"Why was I born? Why must I die? What is my purpose to live? Why should I live? Why is life so confusing? Why does death follow us?" He said and looked at me. "I don't know, why ask me?" I said as he shrugs.

"Do you know why you should live?" He asked me as I looked away. _Where do these people come from? They all speak about life and death. _"I don't know why. I am looking to find away to return my memory." I said as I heard him laugh. "What is so funny?" I asked turning back at him.

"What if you find your memory? Lets say you find it, what next?" He asked me as I looked at the ground. "I don't know, once I get my memory back then ask." I said as he walked up to me. "Life is a funny thing you know that. No matter what you will die eventually. That is the destiny of life. You live then you die." He said as I looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"There is no escaping death. Death will always follow you no matter what. Once you get your memory back and you remember everything, what will you do? You will die sooner or later no matter what." He said to me as I was trying to put everything together. "I am a question for you." I said as he looks at me. "Is there a meaning to life but death?" I asked as he walks up to a tree and leans on it.

"Is there a meaning to life but death? That is a very good question. To tell you the truth I don't know. There could be, yet there could be not. Would you kill anyone to regain your memory?" He asked me as that never came to my mind. "It would depend whom I would kill and why would I kill a person." I said as he sits against the tree.

"Interesting." He said out loud. "You would have to give up something to remember. Your life is just beginning." He said and looked at me. "What would I have to give up to remember my life?" I asked as he looked at me. "That will only come to you in time." He said to me as he gets up. "What do you mean my life is just beginning?" I asked as he walk away. "Again that will come to you in time." He said as he disappears in the forest.

I started top walk again but I could not get those words he told out of my head. "There is no escaping death. Death will always follow you no matter what. Once you get your memory back and you remember everything, what will you do? You will die sooner or later no matter what." I said as I walked. _Why can't I get that off my mind? This would be the third person who spoke of death to me. Who are these people? _I thought as I was not watching where I was going.

I shook my head as I hit a tree. "Come on Rai, get a hold of yourself." I said as I rub my head. I looked at my necklace I have worn ever sense I could remember. I starred at it for a while as it seemed to me it moved in away. I started to cry a bit. "I don't want to die. God help me please. If I die, what will happen to me? I can't escape death. I don't want to die!" I cried out and hugged my self.

I fell back and hugged my knees. For once after all that talk about death, I don't want to die. "Help." I whispered as I cried. I felt cold and alone all by myself. I need someone to help me but who?

I thought back to those people who were nice to me. That girl Kimiko came to mind. "K... i... m... i... k... o. I need her help." My mind started bounding. _My memory, I remember her. She is a friend of mine I know._

I got up and started to run back to the temple, until I was stopped by three people. Two guys and a girl. My eyes widen because I know them. The guy I was just talking to, the girl at the beach, and the guy on the mountain. "We can't let you go back." One guy said to me. "You're the first one to get this far." The girl said as the other guy took out a strange object. "Mem Erase!" The guy yelled as I went blank and fell back.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Things are getting interesting don't all of you agree? Please read and review.


	7. The Lies

**Kosmic: **First off thank you everyone for reviewing. The last chapter did kind of get weird. This one will be some what a bit more weirder trust me.

**The Lies**

**Raimundo Pov**

I opened my eyes slowly to see where I was. It was dark out, and I was in a field of grass. I got up to my feet and looked around. There are no trees, cities, or mountains for miles. I looked up in the sky to the night sky to see no stars or clouds. There is only a full moon out.

"This is so strange, where are the stars?" I asked in a quiet voice. "There are no stars young one." I heard and looked around and saw no one. "Who's there?" I shouted waiting for a response. "I am not someone who could see or touch. I am you yet not you. I am the spirit of the wind Raimundo." The voice said as stood there. "Are you here to help me?" I asked the spirit of the wind. "Yes I am yet I am not." The wind said to put me into a state of confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I heard the wind laugh.

"Raimundo I cannot help you but guide you. Right now you are in your mind. You were put to sleep by some people. Do you not remember what this place around you is? This is all you can remember, this is where all you can remember." The wind said as a couple shadow figures appeared. "You know what there outline are but not what they look like and their names." The figures disappear, and my surrounding changes to a beach. "All your memories are here, well all that you do remember. Raimundo save you before you die. Your life has been shortened." The voice faded out and everything went black.

I open my eyes as if I was dreaming. "Was that a dream or was that real?" I shook my head and got off the ground. I am in a forest of some sort. _Where do I go now? _I thought as wind pushed against my face. _In that dream or whatever it was said he or she will guide me. _I thought and turned around and walked.

I kept walking until I saw a cliff with a water fall. I walked up to the water to get some water to drink. Before I took a drink, I saw my reflection in the water. "Is this what I look like?" I asked myself to see I am dirty and messed up. I took my cloths off but not my boxers and cleaned myself up. I shook the water off my hair and fixed my hair up in a strange fashion. I then washed my cloths. "I should make a fire to dry my cloths." I said and did so. It took awhile to gather enough wood and to start the fire.

About a couple hours later when my cloths were dry and I had something to eat, I put the fire out and got dressed up in my cloths. I set off walking with the wind. Strangely I was walking down with the river. Shortly after words I was out of the forest. The wind changed direction so I followed it. The grass I was walking on slowly turned to rock. I looked at a strange mountain. It had this really big door.

I hid myself when it looked at the door opened. I stayed in my hiding place. _Why am I hiding? _I thought as I saw some really large cats around me looking at me. A man walked out wearing strange armor. "Why have you come here?" He asked me as I looked a bit scared. "The wind was guiding me this way." I said trying to hide my fear. "Really! I am Chase Young and this is my land." He said and smiled at me. "You look familiar to me for some reason." I stated to him as his smile changed to an evil look.

Before I could do anything else, one of his cats hits me hard and I was knocked out. Once I awakened, I found myself in a bed. I got up and looked around. I was in like a king-sized bed room. I went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I went to a window and looked out. It looks so beautiful in away. I was in some type of palace. I tried to open the window but it as well was locked.

I turned back to the door to see that it is opened and a woman is standing there. "I see your awake Raimundo." She said to me. Somehow I know her but how? "I was asked once you were awakened to bring you food." She said and she snapped her fingers as a large cat came in with a tray of food. The cat put the food on the bed and I went to the food to eat some of it. "I see you haven't had a descent meal." The woman said as I nodded. She left and closed the door. I heard a locking sound.

Once I was finished eating, I sat down on a chair that is in the room. After as it seemed, hours passed that man I saw earlier opens the door. "You may not remember Raimundo but you're my son. You had run away and as it seems you forgot your memory. Sorry I kept you in your room like a prisoner, I just don't want you to run away again." He said to me as a tear escaped. "You're... My father?" I cried and looked at him. "Yes I am my son." He said as I was not sure of myself. "I love you my son." He said as I ran up to him and hugged him.

_I am home my memory will come to me here. _I thought but for some reason part of my mind did not want to believe it. I ignored that feeling because it can't be true. My father took me out to some area. "We are a family of warriors so you will train here understand?" He said to me as I nodded. "Train for now I will return." He said to me as I did as I was told.

**Chase Pov**

I left Raimundo to train and went to Wuya who was waiting for me. I went to our room where she was waiting. "Did he buy it love?" Wuya asked as I smiled. "Yes he did. This way you can skip all of those years, which we don't want to go through." I said as she got up and walked to me then gave me a hug and a kiss. "Everything we both wanted is here. We can role the world, just the three of us." Wuya said as we kiss each other lips.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Twist after twist. Sorry for this to be short. Please read and review.


	8. Hearts Pain

**Kosmic: **I love the reviews from everyone. I am happy that everyone like the last chapter twist too. Sorry I have not updated lately. I am kind of going through stuff and well I might not be able to deliver everything to everyone. Please except my up most apologies.

**Hearts Pain**

**Raimundo Pov**

It has been five months sense I have returned home to my father and mother. Everything is so great and was making me happy. Still, part of me was ranging war with me. I can no longer ignore it. I am getting these feelings that my father is lying. These feelings are telling me my father is my enemy and he is not my father.

I have been fighting these feelings for months. I love my parents so much I just cannot listen to these feelings. I have changed so much once I have returned home. I have gotten stronger, faster, skillful, and more aware of everything. I have grown a bit as my father gave me new cloths to wear. These new cloths look like my father's cloths.

My mom has taught me about Shen gong wu. These magical objects can do any thing that the average person could not. She also told me that they will help us out around our home. She also told me she can detect a Shen gong wu when one of them becomes active.

I am so glad I am with my mother and father but why, why does my heart have so much pain? I feel there is more to know. I feel like I need more. I feel like everything my father says is a lie. I must ignore that last feeling. Why do I feel like there is more to know and why I fell like I need more?

"Raimundo my your mother and myself will have to leave for a while. Watch over our home and our pets." My father told me as I nodded. "I will father. I will make sure everything is like how it is now." I said and smiled as my father nodded and left with my mother.

I walked around in out home that is like a big palace. "This place is huger then I thought." I said as I walked on. I walked into this strange room where Shen gong wu was. My mother told me to stay out of this room and not to use them but I was curies what then Shen gong wu does.

I picked up a mirror known as the reversing mirror. I toke the reversing mirror to the waterfall in our home. "Reversing Mirror!" I shouted to make the waterfalls water go up word instead of down word. I was cool looking watching the water go up then down. After awhile it changed and went back down. I put the reversing mirror back.

I left the room alone now and continued to walk around. I stopped and held my chest and l basically fell to my knees. "Damn these feelings! Why wont they go away!" I shouted because these feelings won't go away. These feelings hurt so much it feels as if my heart is in pain. I got to my feet but I was still holding my chest. These feelings are causing so much pain.

A quick flash came to my mind. I was standing in front of a girl. I was crying as if my heart broke into pieces or something. Another flash came to me. I was in front of someone grave. Engraved on the tome stone was the name Master Fung. Again I was crying as if I lost someone important. The flashes went away after a moment.

"Are these things that happened to me? Are my feelings showing me this or am I going crazy?" I asked myself because I was confused about it. Another flash came to me. I was in the woods or a forest and I am seeing three people, two of them are boys and one of them is girl looking at me. That flash stopped and I was back where I was at home. "What is going on?" I asked and started to run.

I ran until I was at the main entrance of my home. _Are my feelings telling me something? Should I leave home? _I thought to myself then I shook my head no. "No, I do not want to leave home. I wont leave home." I said and I started to walk away from the main entrance of my home.

These feelings are messing with my head and my heart. _Could these feelings be coming from my heart? _I thought again to my self. I walked around again and came to the main entrance again. "I wont leave stop making me." I said and walked away from the entrance again.

"I am home where I feel happy. All of those flashes were making me sad and making my be afraid. I want to feel happy." I said to myself as I looked and saw fathers' cats following me. _Why are they following me? _I thought and went to my room. I sat down on my bed to think until my stomach growled.

I went to the kitchen to get myself something to eat. I sat down and started to eat even though these feelings won't go away. Once I was done, eating, I took care of my own dishes and washed them. I am not like my father and made the cats do them. My father does somewhat order the cats to do what he wants. I petted one of our cats.

"I won't make you do anything for me. I won't make any of you do anything for me. All of you are my friends." I said as a flash came to me. I was laughing and having fun with three people. One of them is a short bald kid, a tall big guy wearing a cowboy hat, and a beautiful girl. The flash went away and I noticed I was smiling and crying. "What is wrong with me?" I asked and walked a bit more.

"There is nothing to do here, but to train once Chase and Wuya are gone." I smacked my head on what I said. "Chase and Wuya, who are they. Don't I mean mother and father?" I said and began to think what I said. "Maybe that's what my mother and fathers names are. That's it! There is my proof they are my parents. I must have heard it before my memory went away. My feelings are wrong." I said very happily.

Even though I felt that and seemed happy my heart and feelings are still telling me that I am wrong. I was getting angry at my feelings. "Why!" I shouted loudly making that word echo in my home. _What is wrong with my feelings? Why are my feelings and my heart is against me? _I thought to get angrier at my feelings.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I do not know why but I prefer typing this story over my other stories. I won't stop my other stories only because I know everyone also likes them. Please read and review this chapter.


	9. The Melody

**Kosmic: **Sorry for not updating this for a long time. I have so many other stories I am working on. I know so many people like this story. This is actually my most popular "Story." Please enjoy this chapter, I know all of you will like it. Hopefully. I just want to let everyone that I am trying to do all of my stories with no Pov.

**The Melody**

Raimundo wakes up due to a melody he hears outside his room. "Where is that melody coming from?" Raimundo asked and got up to look at the time. It was three thirty-three in the morning. "Mother and father has been leaving and returning back for months now. This is the first time I have heard this melody." Raimundo said and got to his door and begins to look where the melody is coming from.

Raimundo walked out to the court yard as the melody stops. "Wait, haven't I heard that melody before?" Raimundo questioned himself now that he knows he has remembered that melody somewhere before.

"There you are kid." Raimundo turned around and saw the three people he saw before. "You people again!" Raimundo shouted and went into fighting position. The girl raised an eye brow. "You remember?" The girl said and looked at both of the boys. "He should have remembered us." The girl said to the guys as both of them nodded.

"We have been looking for you Raimundo." One guy said to Raimundo. "It seems as if you found away to get out of our grasp." The other guy said to Raimundo. "You are coming with us kid." The girl said to Raimundo.

Raimundo took a step back. "When my father comes back, you will be sorry!" Raimundo yelled at the three. "Your father hates you remember." One of the guys said. "No, he does not!" Raimundo argued with them.

"Chase Young is not your father. He is ling to you to you. Come with us and we will grant you your memory back." The other guy said as Raimundo was getting frustrated with them. "No! He is my father! Go away!" Raimundo yelled as the three started to walk to Raimundo. "DAD!" Raimundo yelled loudly as Chase jump in between Raimundo and the three.

"I was wondering when you three were going to come out of hiding." Chase said in a smile. "Get out of our way Chase Young. You have lied to Raimundo long enough. He is coming with us." The girl said angrily that Chase came out. "Back off! Rai get out of here now! I will take care of them!" Chase yelled at Raimundo in fear that the three could get to him.

Before Raimundo could get to the exit one, of the guys got there fist and stop him. "Your coming with me!" He said about to grab Raimundo but a purple blast hit him. "Son get going now!" Wuya shouted to Raimundo. "There is a temple south west of here. Get there, and they will help you." Wuya said to Raimundo and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you mom and I will." Raimundo said and ran off.

Raimundo got out side as he heard Wuya scream in pain. "Mother." Raimundo said as his eyes widen. Raimundo turned around and ran back. "I am no more running away. I will fight them." Raimundo said running back to the court yard.

Chase Young is in his lizard form fighting off the girl and one of the guys. Wuya was on the ground as a guy takes out a sword and is about to kill Wuya. "Wudia Star Wind!" Raimundo yelled creating a powerful gust of wind hitting the guy hard with the sword. Raimundo ran up and grabbed the sword and looked down at Wuya. "Son leave here at once, please." Wuya said in pain. "No, I will not running any more." Raimundo said and grabbed the sword with both hands.

As Raimundo faced the guy who was about to kill Wuya three teens and a small dragon runs in. "What is going down here!" Omi yelled out and looked at everyone. "Great not you three!" Raimundo yelled at Omi, Kimiko, and Clay.

"Our master will not be pleased." One of the guys said. "She told us to get him." The girl said then ran toward Raimundo. Raimundo saw this and block the girls' attack. The girl struck Raimundo again and the sword Raimundo was holding had fell out of his hands and onto the ground. Raimundo held his side where the girl struck him.

"Wudia Mars Fire" Kimiko yelled sending fire in between the girl and Raimundo. "Rai what are you doing here?" Kimiko yelled at Raimundo who ignored her.

Raimundo started to hear the melody he heard before. _Where is that melody coming from and why does it play now? _Raimundo thought as he falls to his knees and covers his ears. "Where is that melody coming from? Make it stop please." Raimundo spoke to himself.

Kimiko ran to Raimundo as the other girl went through the fire. "Leave Raimundo alone!" Kimiko yelled and attacked the girl with a punch to her face. Kimiko kneeled down to Raimundo. "Rai what is wrong?" Kimiko asked Raimundo who was not listening.

"Cheap shot dragon of fire. Raimundo is coming with me away from here and that's that." The girl said to Kimiko as Kimiko got to her feet. "You have to get through me first." Kimiko said and quickly looked at Raimundo. "Rai I do love you but I also love Omi. It is hard for me to choose." Kimiko said as the girl ran up to Kimiko.

Kimiko got hit to the ground but then quickly got to her feet and jumped to the air and landed a kick to the girls face. The girl had blood poring out of her face and nose. "She needs that boy. I will not fail her." The girl said and turns to face Kimiko.

Raimundo was shaking his head trying to get rid of the melody that was playing in his own mind. The melody was a sad melody. "Why won't it go away?" Raimundo asked himself as voice are now heard in the melody that is playing in his head.

_I don't knowWhat words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready_

_Quiet day calms me  
Oh, serenity  
Someone please  
Tell me,  
What is it they say?  
Maybe I will know one day. _

_I don't know what  
Words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready_

Raimundo smiled a smile he had no had for a long time. Tears had come to his eyes. Raimundo got to his feet and looked around to see the battle that is in front of him.

**Raimundo Pov**

I saw Kimiko fighting that girl I met on the beach. I now remember Kimiko, the girl I love before my heart broke when I saw her kiss Omi. I looked and saw a three way fight between Omi, the guy I met on the mountain, and Chase Young who was a good father to me. I all ways wanted a nice father. I then looked over to where I saw Clay fighting the guy I met at the forest and Wuya. Wuya was a good mother to me.

I looked to the ground remembering the words I heard in the melody. The words came from an angel of some sort. A lovely female voice was singing those words.

_I don't know_

_What words I can say_

Those words are true to me. I never knew what to say at times. What words could I say my feelings to Kimiko? I could say 'Kim my heart is in pain. Please help me. I love you Kimiko.'

_The wind has a way_

_To talk to me_

Those words are also true. I am the dragon of the wind. The wind has spoken to me before. The wind did lead me to Chase Young and Wuya who loved me and took care of me.

_Flowers sleep_

_A silent lullaby_

That is true as well. When anyone looks at a flower that has not yet bloomed they sleep. The wind is a silent lullaby to keep them asleep. I feel that way for a long time now, but now I am awake.

_Quiet days calm me_

_Oh, serenity_

Again another true fact. When days are quiet, I am calm. I am so calm I felt like I was in a lovely serenity like field.

_Someone please  
Tell me,  
What is it they say?  
Maybe I will know one day. _

Yes, please someone please tell me what is it everyone tells me? Maybe I will understand everyone some day. Those three people are they helping me? Maybe they are the ones that know the answers I ask.

_I pray for reply  
I'm ready_

I have prayed for a reply for a long time now. My pray on how will someone could help me. Those words from those three people said to me something about death. "I am ready." I said quietly as I could see the wind around me.

**Normal Pov**

The girl grabbed a spear and up to Kimiko. Raimundo turned to see this. "Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted as the girl thrusted the spear through Kimiko who was in front of Raimundo. The spear did not just go through Kimiko but Raimundo as well.

Kimiko and Raimundo both fell to the ground. The wind moved around the whole area carrying a melody.

"I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to meFlowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready

Quiet day calms me  
Oh, serenity  
Someone please  
Tell me,  
What is it they say?  
Maybe I will know one day.

I don't know what  
Words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready"

**End?**

**Kosmic: **The song is called Melfina's Song from Outlaw Star. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Sorry if anyone hated on how Kimiko and Raimundo died. If anyone wants, I will make a one-shot of an altar ending that is happy and not sad. Well please read and review. I even cried to this.


	10. Light of Hope

**Kosmic: **I know I fooled some of you. This is the last chapter of this story that leads you to a sequel. I do some what suggest that if you don't like this ending go with the last chapter as the ending. I hope all of you enjoyed this story.

**Light of Hope**

Raimundo awakens and sees white light from every direction. Rai gets to his feet and keeps looking around confused. "Where am I?" Rai asked himself.

A girl that some what blends in with the surrounding white light, stands in front of Raimundo. "You are in my prison that I am also imprisoned in." The girl said opening her light blue eyes.

Rai was token by surprised and fell back. The girl made her self more visible by taking on an image. Black short hair combed down appears. Clothing that appears on her that's is of red robes.

"My name is Hope, and I finally get to meet you Raimundo." Hope said to Raimundo lends him her hand to help Rai up. Rai took her hand and got to his feet.

"You seem to know me but I do not know you. Is this heaven or something?" Rai asks Hope as Hope laughs a bit.

"Lets first say yes, you are dead but this is neither heaven nor hell." Hope mentions to Raimundo who seems more confused.

"Can you please explain what is going on please?" Raimundo asks Hope as she nods and agrees.

"Ok let me start off with you then." Hope said confusing Raimundo. "What do you mean by that?" Rai asks trying to understand what is going on.

"I have great powers but I cannot break free from this prison. So I make do for what I can do. I was able to talk to some humans. You know of three of them very well Raimundo." Hope said as Rai was gathering everything she said.

"Ok so those two guys and that one guy were talking about you when they were saying master. What do you want with me?" Rai asked in a demanding voice. Hope sighs and nods to Raimundo.

"Let me finish please. I need to know how human emotions work. I needed someone desperate and someone who has the powers to survive. You were found and you took the leap off the mountain." Hope spoke as Raimundo looked away.

"So I brought all of that to myself. I shouldn't have jumped but I did, but how did I survive that jump?" Rai asks Hope as she smiles.

"You saved your self Raimundo. You jumped because you wanted to forget everything. You wanted to forget so badly, but you did not want to forget one thing. You did not want to forget yourself. You survived the jump because you did not want to lose yourself." Hope said to Raimundo keeping an eye on him.

Raimundo took his eyes off Hope and looked at his feet. _That cannot be true. _Raimundo thought as he kept looking down at his feet.

"As I was studying you as you went on with your life forgetting you're past I felt emotions from you. When I sent the girl after you, I felt from you the feeling of needing. I felt your heart I felt how you feel. The biggest thing I felt from you on your travel was sorrow from your heart. You could say it as heart of sorrow." Hope spoke to Raimundo then clears her throat.

"I felt how happy you were when Chase Young took you in as a son. I felt how your heart pushed you. I now know emotions' thanks to you Raimundo." Hope spoke as she walks toward Raimundo.

"I can now feel emotions and become stronger. Of course I have changed so much from learning these emotions. I love the feelings of love and sorrow." Hope spoke as she stops in front of Raimundo.

"So what you are saying is that you used me. You used me just to learn these emotions!" Raimundo yelled getting frustrated with what Hope has done to him. Raimundo put his right hand into a fist ready to strike at Hope.

"I am sorry if that is how you feel. I can sense anger in you. I don't like that feeling. That feeling is making me afraid. I can restore your life if you wish. I do have a request of you though." Hope said as Raimundo was not at es at all.

"Will you be able to bring Kimiko's life back?" Raimundo asks Hope as she nods.

"I can send you back to another world like your own. Your world is in a line of different demention. I can send you back there where my mother and father are. Please free my mother. Kimiko will still love you." Hope told Raimundo who is not sure if he can believe in Hopes words.

"I will do as you ask if you can tell me one thing Hope. Why do you want to fell emotions?" Raimundo asks Hope but Hope does not respond but she pushes Raimundo into a vortex. "Until we meet again Raimundo."

**The End**

**Kosmic: **Yes there is a sequel and I have been working on it. Now I must start working on an altar ending for the last chapter. I perfer the last chapter as a sad ending. The sequels' name is if you have heard it or not is The Beginning of a New World. Please read and review.


End file.
